The Game
by SaraVannin
Summary: A one-shot about what happens when Sarah wishes someone else away. How could she make that mistake again? Why would she? Not necessarily what you might expect. Just a bit of fun with an idea that wouldn't go away. Some JxS.


The Game

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. They all belong to Henson and Co.

"I wish the goblins would come and take you away. Right now." The room was plunged into darkness and an eerie silence filled the space. Her eyes, that had been closed when speaking those fateful words, slowly opened. The silence was disturbed by the sound of sniggering that moved about the bedroom. She ignored it, eyes remaining focused on the open window before her, heart pounding in her chest, just as it had before. She heard, before she saw, the screech of the white owl, as it flew in through the windows. There was a flash of light and an explosion of glitter, both of which caused her to shield her eyes with her hands. Lowering her arms, she took in the sight before her. Stood, arms crossed and eyebrow raised, a combination of alluring, terrifying, commanding and tempting, was the Goblin King. He sighed heavily before he spoke, but his voice held a trace of humour.

"This is becoming ridiculous, Sarah." His arms dropped as he placed his hands on his hips and began to circle the girl, _woman_, before him. Sarah didn't move, merely raised her eyes to meet his with every pass. She would not allow herself to be intimidated by him, or his mysterious eyes, or melodious voice, or suspiciously tight trousers….. no, she had beat him before and would do so again. With a determined look, she raised her chin and began to talk.

"Return the child." There was something strange about the way she spoke, like part of her was trying not to laugh. but Jareth was unconcerned.

"Are we really going to play this little game, now? Aren't you old enough to know better?" Sarah huffed in impatience, her determined look matching his own.

"Return the child to me, Goblin King….. please…" Her voice shook ever so slightly as she spoke. He heard this, but knew that it was all an act. Sarah had long ago refused to fear him, among other things.

"One would think that you really should have learnt your lesson by now."

"Just make me the offer Jareth." For a split second, the Goblin King's eyes narrowed and the cool, collected mask her wore slipped. She was so very good at angering him. It was only a moment though, and the rage was once again hidden as quickly as it had appeared. He had his part to play, after all.

"What's said, is said, Sarah." Making a show of it, he freed his arm from beneath his cloak and turning his palm upwards, revealed a perfect crystal ball. The crystal began to roll, dancing over his fingers, back and forth.

"Forget about the child and you can have your dreams." A slow smile spread across his face, as his eyes wandered over her form. She was older now, and her dreams could be much more fun to fulfil. She seemed to sense his thoughts, as a blush spread across her skin. He was tempted to see how much more he could make her blush, but decided that there would be time for that later.

"I can't. I'm sorry. I've made a mistake and I really must have the child back." A flick of his elegant wrist and the crystal was gone.

"Shame." Jareth walked across her path, and when he had passed, Sarah found herself upon the same familiar hilltop that over looked the Labyrinth and Goblin City. She could see a small figure at the bottom of the hill, limping its way about a small garden. Far off into the distance stood the castle.

"It doesn't look that far," she lied. His mouth was beside her ear when he next spoke, and she couldn't help the shiver of pleasure that tickled down her spine.

"Its farther than you think." He didn't bother to dissuade her any further, to do so would be a waste of breath. When Sarah Williams had made up her mind, there was no changing it. She turned around to face him, expecting to find him still next to her. Instead, he was leant against a clock. "You have thirteen hours to solve the Labyrinth, or the child will remain with me here, forever." He tilted his head to the side as he met her eyes. "But I suppose that you are already aware of the terms and conditions." Sarah rolled her eyes as she turned away from him to begin her quest. Jareth turned away also, not wanting to watch as she ran down towards her dwarf friend at the Labyrinth's entrance. He was surprised when he felt a soft, tentative touch at his shoulder. Slowly, he turned around to see Sarah standing before him. Over the years she had only become more beautiful, and it was almost enough to take his breath away. Her eyes, usually cold and cruel when looking at him, were soft and full of some emotion that he couldn't quite name, but knew was echoed in his own.

"Thank you," she said, almost as quiet as a whisper. She bit her bottom lip for a moment, before rising up onto her tiptoes and pressing her lips softly, and chastely against his. Just as he realised that it was actually happening, it ended. Jareth was startled speechless, this was an entirely new development. Looking back at her, he could tell that she was as surprised by her actions as he. A moment later a large grin spread across her face. "See you in thirteen." And with that, she turned and ran toward the gates and Hoggle, who was spraying fairies as he always did. Jareth stood there a moment longer before smiling to himself and turning away.

"Sooner than you think, my Sarah." Then he disappeared.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Goblin King reappeared in his unusually calm throne room. He strode towards his throne, slowing as he saw what sat upon it. The child. It stared at him with its vacant eyes, while a small, red coloured goblin poked at it with a twig. Jareth placed his hand upon his hips, clearly unnoticed by the small goblin up to this point. "And what exactly do you think you are doing?" The wrinkled red beast jumped with fright and scurried towards a dark corner of the large room. Jareth smiled at this before turning his attention back to the child. A frown spread across his perfect features. "What to do with you, hmmmm?" The child gave him no answer. "Ugly little thing aren't you. It is no wonder that you have been wished away. It would be just like Sarah to lose on purpose so that I am stuck with you for all eternity." Still nothing. Jareth sighed. "I suppose I should put you somewhere safe," his eyes wandered towards the shadowy corner that hid the red goblin, "and far away from pests and their sticks. Should Sarah win, I imagine she would want you back in pristine condition." Reaching down he lifted the child from his throne, surprised by its weight, and transported them to the library.

It was a large room, unsurprisingly filled with books of every genre. What_was_ surprising was that on nearly every available surface in the library sat a stuffed toy of some description. Bears, horses, foxes, dogs, even something that Jareth supposed was a giant reptile, although why it was a garish purple colour escaped him. He pulled a chair out to sit upon, only to discover that it too was covered with toys. He mused to himself that sometimes a victory was not necessarily a good thing. He swept the toys from the seat and sat down, placing on the table before him the 'child'. This one was another stuffed bear with fur that was a dark blue. Parts of it were pale with bald patches from years of love, and it was missing one ear. He reconsidered his previous summation of the bear. It wasn't ugly, it was quite charming, really. "I think I'll call you Vincent." Once again, his eyes roamed about the room. It had started two years ago, when he heard something he never thought he would. It was Sarah, wishing away a child. An instant later he stood before her, his intended gloating replaced with stunned silence upon seeing the 'child', a bear wearing a small red bow tie. She explained that she wanted to run the Labyrinth again. She desired a challenge, and he realised that the idea appealed greatly. In truth, regardless of the end result, Sarah's trip through the Underground had been just as exhilarating as it had been exhausting for him. He had agreed to allow the challenge and vowed that he would win the game this time 'round. And he had. That very bear now had pride of place in his own private chambers. He was a little put out when Sarah didn't seem overly annoyed by her defeat, only saying that she'd win next time. Jareth was surprised to discover that she was entirely serious when he received another call a week later.

So here it was two years on and they had both won and lost challenges, neither really caring to keep score anymore. In the end, both got what they needed from this little game. Jareth produced a crystal from thin air and watched Sarah's image within the orb. She was talking to the worm who lived in the walls of his Labyrinth, the dwarf at her side. Before she had called him this night, Jareth had been wondering just how long they could continue this. Each time he altered time and stretched the thirteen hours a little more. However, it was becoming too painful watching her leave after the time was up and never knowing when, _if_ she would call him again. He watched as she smiled and his mind drifted back to the kiss she had initiated on the hilltop. Although brief, it had been quite wonderful in its tenderness, shyness. It was a new development in their game, not an unwelcome one. He supposed that perhaps he could let it continue a little longer. A smile crept its way across Jareth's face, as an idea occurred to him. With a twist of his wrist, the crystal changed. Jareth regarded the object in his hand. "I wonder if Sarah would enjoy a peach?" And with that, he was gone.


End file.
